


New Year, New Ideas

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanservice, Femdom, Futanari, Gift Fic, Humor, New Years, New Years Corrin is too much for Bayonetta, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trying to be chaste but failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: The Smash Brothers Mansion begins a new year of Smash. Everyone went out partying for the New Year. Bayonetta gets time alone with Corrin who wants nothing to do a traditional new year's resolution. Then again, going to a galaxy where everyone makes a wish is so Corrin…until he does something not so Corrin that Bayonetta doesn't mind too much.





	New Year, New Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingSonic17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/gifts).



> The first BayoCorn porn of the New Year. I tried for vanilla but then I realized it wasn't in Bayonetta's character so this happened instead. Enjoy!
> 
> Happy birthday Rising <3

Every year, the Smashers did something different for New Years. Sometimes they went to another galaxy to celebrate the New Year. Sometimes they stayed in the mansion and got drunk while waiting for the ball to drop in Smashopolis signifying the New Year. This time, Master Hand allowed the Smashers to do whatever they wanted. They could either go home and return to their families or celebrate the New Year in the Smash Brothers Realm.

Corrin was amazed how despite every universe running at a different speed and time, when it reached New Years, time flowed the same no matter where you were. Pit explained that the witches and sorcerers of the Golden Land were responsible for the weird time shenanigans. They could care less about other holidays matching in other places but the New Year was important to the Golden Land enough that they fixed the clock in the entire universe. After that, time would flow slower or faster depending on the planet. It was a strange concept but something that Corrin got behind. After all, it meant that he had a calendar for what was going on in his universe and could calculate the amount of time left before he and Cory could return home and finish the job in saving their world.

For now, Corrin wanted to spend time with those he cherished before he would have to make the trip back to his home world and fulfill his duty as a prince. This meant spending time with his girlfriend, Bayonetta, and his best friend and roommate, Cloud. It also meant giving Cory space and allowing her to do whatever she wanted before the inevitable return.

The end of the year came with surprises. Of all the things the dragon twins anticipated, they wouldn't believe that someone from their universe managed to find them in the Smash Realm. However it made sense when one thought about it. Lilith was a dragon that was able to travel between dimensions. Because of her, the dragon twins were able to escape their world temporarily and avoid being caught by Anankos. Lilith made it seem like she was incapable of visiting them more than once. To Corrin's relief, Lilith confirmed that she could visit him anytime she wanted. The main reason she didn't come to the Smash Brothers Realm was solely because Cory ordered her to look after the Hoshidan and Nohrian army. Because of Marx and Leon leaving King Garon's side, the tension in Nohr was at an all-time high. Alas, as long as everyone stayed in the Astral Planes, they wouldn't have to worry about King Garon. They only had to prepare for possible invasions from the Vallites and Faceless and hold the line for three months. Time in Smash flowed differently from time in their universe. Lilith would return once the three months were up.

She visited the dragon twins early because of a special galaxy she found where their siblings from another timeline were currently participating in the New Year's Hoshido festival. Corrin really wanted to see what Lilith was referring to. Alas, Cory wanted to stay away and relax with her friends in the Smash Brothers Realm. If his sister didn't want to go, then Corrin could only bring Bayonetta and Cloud along. The former had the intention of returning back to her home world but besides Jeanne, there wasn't anything to celebrate. New Years was just another year in her long lifespan. Meanwhile, Cloud wasn't allowed to return home even if it was for the holidays. All he could do was send a New Year's card to them and tell them he's okay.

Convincing his two friends to come along with him and Lilith was easier than expected. Then again, he was rather oblivious to the fact that his friends would drop anything almost immediately for him. Corrin had to make Bayonetta promise him one thing. She was not allowed to ask for sex until they had a proper date for the New Year. Corrin believed that their relationship would break if sex was the very first thing they did instead of something romantic. Bayonetta digressed but agreed.

The dragon prince got the 'okay' from Master Hand to allow him, Bayonetta and Cloud to leave with Lilith for the evening. The little dragon couldn't contain her excitement and whisked the Salt Trio away to the New Year's Galaxy.

* * *

For 364 (or 365 every Leap Year), the New Year's Galaxy was calm and tranquil. On the last day of the year, the planet got the energy from the Golden Land in order to make every section of the galaxy the last day of the year. People from all over the galaxy came and celebrated traditions from different cultures. Sometimes, fireworks lit up. Other times, there were festival dancers. This year, it would be themed after Japanese culture where there would be a shrine and other festivities to do. In Corrin's mind, this was very reminiscent of Hoshido if he were to ever have the opportunity to live in the beautiful region.

Lilith showed Corrin why she wanted him to specifically come to this galaxy…

"Corrin, is that you? Where have you been?"

Corrin's eyes widened at the voice. "Azura?"

Sure enough, the singer of his world approached him. She appeared before him in a beautiful kimono that could only be from Hoshido. She carried a paddle in her hand and looked ready to hit him for making her worry.

"Who is this?" Cloud asked casually.

"It's an Azura from another world," Lilith explained. "It's not the same one that Corrin knows. She lives a different life…"

Corrin wanted to ask what she meant by that but then his ears twitched hearing more voices approach.

"Azura, don't run off like that. You nearly made me drop my soup."

"I'm sorry, Takumi. I finally found Corrin."

It wasn't just Azura dressed all fancy for the festival. Corrin couldn't help but smile when he saw his younger Hoshidan brother wearing a yukata for the festival. He was carrying something in his hand and Corrin just assumed it was soup. It was the woman behind Takumi who caught him off guard but made him understand what Lilith meant by 'this is a different Azura'.

"My dear sweet Corrin! How I missed you so!"

Bayonetta and Cloud didn't exist at this point. Corrin was met with huge melons and got smothered senseless. He squeaked.

"B-Big Sis…" he wheezed.

Bayonetta prepared to take her pistols out and shoot the woman who had the audacity to be so close to her boyfriend. Cloud put his hand on her shoulder to stop the witch from making a huge mistake.

"He said 'Big Sis'…"

"Unbelievable…that's his…"

"He has a lot of siblings…" Cloud reminded her. "Cory wasn't joking about her rack."

Corrin's face turned blue the longer his face was stuck in between his Nohrian sister's breasts. He should be happy though. Hoshido and Nohr were still at war with each other. Camilla being here celebrating the New Year with Azura and Takumi proved that in this universe, Hoshido and Nohr had joined together. This was what Corrin strived for in his world.

"Camilla, you're suffocating him," Azura giggled.

That was another thing. Azura never addressed Camilla in such a friendly manner. This universe seemed better off than his own. Corrin took a deep breath once Camilla pulled away.

"I'm just so happy you're here," Camilla exclaimed. She really did sound worried. "We were getting ready for the New Years and you just vanished on us. We have been looking for you since."

 _Geez, I wonder where that Corrin went._  Corrin snarked to himself.

"You're not in your outfit!" Camilla suddenly cried. "We need to get you into that right now."

Camilla would be that person to strip Corrin down in public. Azura and Takumi being there made it so that wasn't the case. Still, it didn't stop Camilla from kidnapping her Nohrian brother and taking him away to gods know where, leaving Azura and Takumi with Cloud and Bayonetta.

"Who are you?" Takumi asked cautiously. "You don't seem to be from around here."

Bayonetta wanted to say how she was Corrin's girlfriend but she got that impression that like Cory, they were overprotective of the Nohrian prince.

"I'm Cloud," Cloud introduced. "That is Bayonetta or Cereza or whatever."

"I can introduce myself…" Bayonetta hissed.

"You would give a false name just to make things more complicated," Cloud groaned. "We're his friends. We apologize if we held him up."

Takumi didn't trust them and that was the point. Their clothes weren't even remotely similar to either Hoshido or Nohr. Azura was willing to drop the subject.

"I assume you are here for the New Year's festival?"

"That's why Corrin dragged us along," Cloud answered. "We couldn't have gotten here without Lilith."

Lilith waved at them. At least they knew who Lilith was to believe the story. Cloud gave Bayonetta a look that urged her to keep playing the role of a friend. Observant people would probably find out the truth in due time. Right now, they weren't going to ruin this for Corrin.

Camilla worked her magic in the short time she kidnapped Corrin. She had forced him into an outfit similar to their own. At first, Corrin had protested about taking the yukata but then he was told something that made him try it on immediately.

"Azura told me that Queen Mikoto had this outfit tailored for you in case you returned to Hoshido one day. It really suits you."

Corrin got a good look in the mirror and knew that it was perfect. He really did look like his mother…just a bit.

"Yeah…it does…"

Camilla wasted no time dragging the dragon prince out to show everyone Corrin's outfit. Suffice to say, Corrin had to hide his blush when he noticed the looks Cloud and Bayonetta gave him.

"It suits you," Azura said with a smile.

"Mother made sure that it would match you. Can't believe it did," Takumi added as a matter of fact statement.

Cloud had no words. He covered his face in a weak attempt to hide his face turning red. Even Bayonetta found it impossible to speak. Lilith spoke for them.

"You look gorgeous!" Lilith shouted.

Corrin laughed, "I think handsome would be the better word. But the yukata is gorgeous…I hope you don't mind me keeping this."

"Please," Azura started. "Queen Mikoto made that for you. It's okay for you to take it."

Corrin felt a little bad. This didn't belong to him. It belonged to the Corrin with them. Then again, he had a nagging feeling that this other Corrin already had the outfit.

"C-Cere, do you like it?" Corrin had to ask her.

Bayonetta nodded her head slowly. Corrin blinked not sure what to think of her response. Camilla looked over to Cloud and Bayonetta. An idea came to mind.

"Hey, it's not fun if Corrin is the only one dressing up. There are kimonos and yukatas for the both of you as well."

Cloud wasn't up for playing dress up but he didn't want to ruin Corrin's day. Bayonetta eyed the Nohrian suspiciously.

"Oh? Will there be a fancy red kimono?" Bayonetta questioned.

"My retainer is a well-known seamstress," Takumi began. He had no problem backing up Camilla as long as it meant promoting his friend. "She's capable of making anything and everything. I'm sure you will be able to find an outfit that suits you."

"Takumi is so generous!" Corrin couldn't help but say, causing his brother to frown. "I mean…it's not every day you promote Oboro like that."

"She deserves it," Takumi said simply. "Now, are you coming or not?"

Cloud and Bayonetta had no say whatsoever. Cloud shrugged his shoulders and followed along. Before Bayonetta followed after them, Corrin pulled her to the side.

"What is it, Corrin?" She asked.

"Umm…later on tonight…after the New Year…can we go up to the shrine together? I want you to be there when I make a wish and get my fortune."

"I'll think about it," Bayonetta replied rather quickly before she found herself being dragged along for the ride. Corrin could only hope that she actually took up the offer…

* * *

Corrin was so excited when Bayonetta finally agreed to accompany him to the top of the shrine even after his siblings forced her to wear a Hoshidan kimono made by Oboro (red honestly suited the Umbra Witch). At the top, they made their wishes for the New Year as well as receive an omikuji at the shrine. Once their fortune was read, they could decide whether or not to keep it. Bayonetta really wasn't interested in these things but Corrin wanted to do it so badly. After all, he never got the time to celebrate a holiday like this.

A lot of effort was put into separating from the group. Lilith wanted to go to the shrine with everyone. Corrin managed to convince the young dragon girl to stay with Cloud and the others while he and Bayonetta went in alone. It took time because the siblings wanted to be around Corrin after he went missing. The dragon sibling promised he would continue to be with them even after the New Year. He just wanted to do this one thing with Bayonetta and then it would be all about his family. His siblings weren't dumb. They put two and two together and figured out what relationship he had with Bayonetta. Cloud truly was the third wheel.

"It's a couple's thing…" Corrin confessed. "I want to make a wish with Cere…"

"Does it have to do with that?" Lilith asked.

Corrin nodded his head slowly. Lilith acknowledged his request and allowed the dragon prince to be alone. He chuckled nervously hearing Camilla complain about her precious brother being led away by the Umbra Witch. Corrin swore Bayonetta trash talked his older sister under her breath.

Taking Bayonetta by the hand, Corrin led her up the stairs and toward the shrine. At this point, everyone in this galaxy had made their wish and headed back down to continue enjoying the festival. Corrin and Bayonetta would technically be the last people to make their wishes. Cloud had no intention of going to the shrine and Camilla, Azura, Takumi and Lilith had already gone up the stairs.

"Do you have anything you wish for?" Corrin asked his girlfriend. "I have a lot of things on my mind but I was told that the wish I have first will come true."

Bayonetta just nodded her head but didn't say anything. Corrin kept the conversation going talking about the goals he had set for himself. The raven haired witch vaguely heard something among the lines of "going home" but she really wasn't interested in what Corrin had to say. She needed to be a better listener. Some of the Smashers joked that she wasn't romantic enough and Corrin was looking for that sort of relationship. Bayonetta wasn't the type of person to be tied down to anyone. Still, it wasn't just sex on her mind. Corrin was just…

The two made it to the top of the stairs with little effort. The shrine was deserted but Corrin was okay with that. The quieter the better.

"Let's see, the omikuji should be right around here…" Corrin began as he approached the shrine. He found what was needed but had to pay a fee of 100 yen. Azura had given him the amount before going up the stairs with the Umbra Witch. "Cere, if you pay 100 yen, you can get your fortune told."

"Can you do that for me Corrin, dear?"

"But Cere, you have to be the one to do it. I can't decide your fortune."

"You have good luck. You can make us both lucky."

The Nohrian Prince frowned. Why did Bayonetta have to be so stubborn?

"No, you have to do it."

Corrin's statement was final. The Umbra Witch grumbled something under her breath as she finally decided to go along with the plan. The dragon prince handed her the yen needed in order for the fortune telling to commence.

"You know these fortunes are a lie, right?" Bayonetta asked. "They make you pay money for a predetermined lie and then take your money."

"No! That's not how that works!" Corrin exclaimed. "The future can only be decided by you! Trust me on this."

It would take more than words for the older Smasher to believe her boyfriend. Still, she watched the money be placed in the jar to the right of the boxes where the fortunes were. Corrin chose one of the long boxes in the shrine randomly. Bayonetta chose the very top one on the right side of Corrin.

"After you have a box, you shake it," Corrin explained. He demonstrated it in front of her. He failed to notice the odd look the Umbra Witch made. If he paid attention to her, he would have saw a small blush creep up on her cheeks.

"You're impossible…" Bayonetta groaned but mimicked Corrin's actions.

"You make your wish while the box is shaking and then you can see the chances of the wish happening as well as any future endeavors," Corrin finished. "I hope you get a good fortune."

 _I honestly doubt that._  Bayonetta thought darkly to herself. She watched as Corrin opened up the box after making one of his wishes. He had listed so many of them that Bayonetta assumed he would get a good fortune on all of them. She stopped shaking her box and opened up. She wanted to roll her eyes at the kanji on her fortune. There was an English translation below it but it annoyed the Umbra Witch that they chose a language she didn't know how to read (well).

" **FUTURE BLESSING**

**GOOD FORTUNE"**

That was all Bayonetta could read before it was gibberish. She chuckled thinking to herself how Corrin's good luck was rubbing on her.

"Well, I guess I am capable of having good luck after all," she hummed. "What about you Corrin, dear?"

Corrin remained silent. His expression darkened reading his fortune. The Umbra Witch hovered over the dragon prince to see what it said.

" **GREAT CURSE**

**BAD FORTUNE"**

Corrin chuckled nervously as he folded his fortune. The Umbra Witch tried to see his eyes but his bangs were covering them.

"…Of course the one thing I want won't happen…"

"It looks like you lost your money," Bayonetta told him as a matter of fact.

"Oh, bad fortunes don't matter, Cere. I just tie it to a tree or a pole up here and that's it."

Corrin tried to reassure himself that everything would be fine. His one important wish involved being able to see Bayonetta again after dealing with Anankos in his world. The fortune implied that he might never see her again. The thought alone made his world crumble ever so slightly.

 _I will not allow that to happen._  Corrin told himself.  _I will survive and see Cere and the others again. This will not be the end. Cere is right. This is just a stupid fortune._

Bayonetta watched as Corrin went over to the nearby tree and tied his fortune to it. He then started to back away slowly to see if the bad fortune will stick.

"My fortune will come true," Bayonetta told him suddenly. "It's going to happen right about now."

The silver haired prince wanted to know what Bayonetta was talking about before he ended up misplacing his step and stumbled backwards into her. At first, Corrin was going to jump away and apologize for his clumsiness. He frowned when he rubbed up against something hard. That something wasn't supposed to exist especially not today. He had a hard time containing his blush despite the disappointment seeping through his veins.

"C-Cere! You said that you weren't going to…"

"Do what, Corrin dear?"

Corrin looked around the shrine before looking toward her. "You said you would lay off of that perverted weapon spell or whatever until we got back to the mansion. Why now?"

Bayonetta knew what Corrin meant. She continued to play innocent. "Oh? Whatever could you mean?"

"That…thing in your pants…"

"Be more specific."

If Corrin wasn't flustered before when he accidentally brushed up against that thing, he was completely red in the face now.

"Your…your…"

Corrin's voice became quiet until he whispered the words. Bayonetta barely heard him but she noticed him shuffling uncomfortably in front of her. She had no problem making it worse. She leaned down just enough to where Corrin could feel her breath on the back of his neck. His body shook in anticipation. Bayonetta's words didn't make anything better.

"My cock  _ **yearns**_  for your body," she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"C-Cere?!"

Corrin jumped away from her earning a laugh from the older woman. Corrin immediately covered the back of his neck with his hand. He glared at the Umbra Witch who enjoyed messing with him.

"C-Cere!"

"Yes?"

"Why are you hard now?! Do you know where we are? How vulgar can you be?!"

He was really mad and embarrassed at the same time. The expression he wore was adorable.

"You should know the answer to that. Men get erections over the smallest things…"

"But you're a woman!"

"Who had to ask a certain someone to make this thing for us to play with."

"You are impossible, Cere…and incredibly selfish…"

Corrin just wanted to run down the stairs and pretend this conversation wasn't happening. The first day of the New Year was supposed to be romantic and magical for them. Why did it end up with naughty sex?

"You're not a cruel man, Corrin. You wouldn't leave me with this erection you caused~."

This should have been the moment he walked back down the stairs. Corrin felt his insides twist at Bayonetta's guilt tripping. He was too nice for his own good. He would never leave someone in pain and the Umbra Witch knew that. Alas…

"Please stop giving me that look, Cere…it won't work…"

Corrin said that but his red eyes looked down at Bayonetta's kimono. He gulped seeing the obviously hard object sticking upward. The Umbra Witch had no shame.

"You would let me take care of this by myself?" she asked as she feigned sadness. "You make me feel so good…but to tell your girlfriend to touch herself…"

"Cere!" Corrin let out an exasperated sigh. This was hopeless! "Fine! If I help you, will you come down with me and not bring this up again?"

Bayonetta tried to stop herself from letting a sly smile drop. It failed seeing as how the dragon prince was glaring at her.

"I am a witch of my word."

"You never tell the truth…" Corrin grumbled. "Alright, stay still. I'll help."

Bayonetta hummed when Corrin finally caved in and got on his knees. He wrestled with her kimono and forced it open. He gasped seeing the hard object poke straight out.

"…Cere…you need to give the little guy a break. You can't keep it with you all the time…"

"But, Corrin, my little friend here wanted to play with you. Can't you see he wants you to play?"

Corrin screamed mentally to himself. Bayonetta had the power to summon demons and command them to fight for her. This demon was different. It was no surprise that there was a demon in hell that resembled a penis and when Bayonetta willed it, the demon attached itself slightly above her vagina. At first, Corrin wondered how Bayonetta could even deal with a demon that was always in need of sex. Then he realized it was a stupid question. She was always seeking him out yearning for his soft touch.

"It's New Years!" Corrin shrieked.

"And your point?"

"We are supposed to be…more romantic this year…no more of these weird sexual encounters…"

"And yet, you aren't protesting too much to help me out."

"That's because you're already…"

"Corrin, sweetie. I think if you don't want to be caught, you will help me out soon. Wouldn't want Mr. Moody to come waltzing in to check up on us now, would you?"

Of course Corrin didn't want Cloud to see them like this. Hell, he didn't want anyone to see them about to do something indecent and disrespectful. The dragon prince sighed as he finally took the cock into his hand and started stroking it.

"This is your fault, Cere."

"Mmmhmm. I think you should get right to the chase."

Corrin obeyed without being asked again. He opened his mouth widely and did his best to take the Umbra Witch's entire cock into his mouth. Bayonetta shivered at how bold he was being despite his complaining. She still couldn't help but feel proud with how much Corrin could take in without his gag reflex kicking in.

The Nohrian Prince lost control the moment he gave Bayonetta the chance to set the pace. Yes, he wanted to be fast about it but he still wanted to pleasure his partner. Bayonetta just wanted to see him squirm underneath her. When she grabbed at his hair and forced him to deepthroat her, she grinned seeing how wide his red eyes became. They became smaller when he looked up to glare at her. Bayonetta shivered in delight as she made him go at her pace.

"Corrin, you can give me that look all you want, but you're taking my cock in like a pro," the older Smasher hummed.

While it was both a compliment and an insult, Corrin took it mainly as an insult. He closed his eyes and focused on shutting his girlfriend up. Bayonetta proved to be a bad influence on him with how she acted when it came to sexual acts. He hated how she intentionally made lewd noises. The funny thing was that she didn't appreciate Corrin doing it back to her because he was simply better at making the noises she wanted to hear. The dragon prince made sure to make huge slurping noises as he sucked her off. The Umbra Witch trembled at his moans.

"Corrin, you're playing very dirty tonight…"

Corrin responded by stopping just for her to hear a pop sound before stroking her dick.

"I learned it from you," Corrin said breathlessly. He didn't realize how much out of breath he was.

"At least my cute boyfriend is growing up fast to my liking."

Corrin blushed at the compliment. "Please don't say that."

Bayonetta smirked seeing something poke up at Corrin's yukata. "You say that, dear, but you enjoy being praised."

The silver haired prince huffed in frustration as he continued stroking her. "Cere, please hurry up. I don't want anyone to see."

Bayonetta didn't want things to end so soon. She still had the younger Smasher where she wanted him but felt like she could push him around just a little more.

"Corrin, even if no one catches us, they will still know something indecent took place here," Bayonetta began. "I suggest you find a way to hide the love juices if you don't want someone like Cloud putting two and two together."

Corrin's eyes widened in horror at the realization. He wasted no time taking Bayonetta's cock into his mouth. Pleased with how Corrin responded, the Umbra Witch patted him on the head while he continued bobbing his head back and forth.

"Good boy. Make sure you swallow every drop I give you."

Corrin nodded his head as a response. He wanted to complain about how Bayonetta was the underhanded one but of course he was too polite and refused to speak with a dick in his mouth. The Umbra Witch attempted to hang on as long as she could just so she could scare her boyfriend. The thought of them getting caught turned her on more than anything. Corrin would never admit that he probably wouldn't mind getting caught being an indecent prince.

"Okay, I'm going to cum…drink it up!"

That was the only warning Bayonetta gave before she came inside her boyfriend's mouth. Corrin gasped feeling the hot sticky juices go down his throat. He forced his mouth to stay in one place in fear of spilling a single drop. He really didn't want any semen to be seen at the shrine. Even if he started gagging, he feared of being exposed.

_Cere is so mean! But…Cere's semen tastes so good…_

Corrin drank Bayonetta's semen like a starving child. It didn't take long for Bayonetta to empty herself inside of the dragon prince's mouth. She had to yank him away from her cock when she realized that he didn't want to let go until he was certain nothing would be spilt. She ordered him to open his mouth and Corrin obeyed. He opened his mouth widely showing her he did the deed.

"Good boy," she praised. "I taught you well."

Corrin eyes sparkled at the praise. Bayonetta chose not to bring it up. The last thing he wanted was to get all flustered and actually stop giving in to her demands.

"Cere is always so needy…" Corrin lamented. "You tell me that I need you but you store that much inside of this thing…"

"If you didn't gobble up my pretty cock like that, then maybe you wouldn't have to worry so much."

Corrin sighed as he stood up. At the very least, he thought that Bayonetta's lust was contained. They could head back down to the others. Of course, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Hey, Corrin, what are you going to do with your little friend?" Bayonetta asked casually. "You really don't expect to just walk off while you're hard?"

Corrin flinched at the tone she used. He shook his head. "No…"

"Come on, sweetie. We got time before we have to head back. You don't want anyone to see your cute penis sticking up in that yukata…right?"

The dragon prince opened his mouth to protest but Bayonetta had already wrapped her arms around him. When Corrin turned his head to complain, he was met with an aggressive kiss. The heat went straight to his groin and it annoyed him to no end.

"Cere…please play fair…" Corrin pleaded weakly when they broke the kiss rather quickly.

"What if I don't want to?"

"…Then I will have to…" Corrin moaned feeling Bayonetta's tongue lick his pointy ear. He had a hard time keeping on topic. He just needed to walk away and head down the stairs. Surely his boner will go down by the time they reached the bottom…

"I…Cere…"

"Yes, Corrin?"

Bayonetta's greedy hands found their way into his yukata. She traced down toward his stomach and then even lower where his erection was. Corrin gritted his teeth in a hopeless attempt to not give her the pleasure of seeing him weak to her touches.

"C-Cere…"

"Corrin, what do you want me to do?"

 _I'm going to regret this._ Corrin thought grimly to himself.  _Mother, I'm sorry for staining your last gift to me…_

Corrin slapped Bayonetta's hand away. The Umbra Witch was taken back by the action. She thought he was dead serious about not wanting to do it out in the open. However, she was glad when Corrin had turned around and returned the passionate kiss they had not too long ago. His hard erection rubbed against hers. Bayonetta gasped at regaining her reaction in a matter of seconds.

"Make it quick, Cere, before I change my mind."

"Oh, I like it when you give in," Bayonetta purred as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You have no common decency…" Corrin growled in retaliation.

For someone who was clamoring about common decency, Corrin was rather quick with loosening his yukata. Bayonetta eyed him like a piece of meat while he untied the rope. He glanced at his girlfriend shyly but his actions betrayed the way he looked at her. All he did was reveal his pale shoulders to the Umbra Witch but showing a little bit of skin did the trick. Corrin yelped suddenly feeling himself being pulled close to the Umbra Witch. He blushed when he found his head in between her boobs.

"You're too much," Bayonetta told him. "It makes me want to take you raw right now."

Corrin forced himself out of the marshmallow hell. "C-Cere, you know I don't like it like that!"

"You sure?" She asked. Corrin moaned feeling Bayonetta's lips on his forehead. "I know your species likes it rough."

"N-No! Not me! I have to prepare myself first! Ahh! Cere, please!"

Bayonetta couldn't get enough of Corrin's begging. She looked down at her kimono urging Corrin to see what she was staring at. He frowned.

"…You brought lubricant with you?"

"I know how you are, Corrin. You always have to find some way to ruin my fun."

"Cere! This is a sacred place! What would happen if that fell out of your pocket! People would link it to you!"

The raven haired witch enjoyed how paranoid her boyfriend became. He really didn't want to get caught.

"You worry too much."

"I  _ **fear**_  for you!"

"You'll be fearing more than just me very soon…"

Corrin gulped. There was no way to escape from his horny girlfriend.

"F-Fine…just let me do it..."

The silver haired prince wasted no time snatching the lubricant from the Umbra Witch. If he let her do it, she would take her precious time. She would torment him until he begged her for her cock. He needed to do it himself.

"I'm waiting…"

"Cere, stop being impatient. I have this…"

Corrin might have said that but he needed to pull away his yukata first. He only loosened the yukata around his shoulder. He groaned in frustration how it wasn't slipping down as nicely. It made him waste so much time. Hell, he wondered if he would continue to be in the mood.

"Corrin, are you taking too long on purpose?"

"No…just give me a moment…okay?"

Corrin gave up on stripping. He moved the yukata to point where his underwear was showing. He pulled that down and exposed his genitals to the Umbra Witch.

"So you were aroused…" Bayonetta started.

"S-Shut up! I'm going to prepare myself now! J-Just stand there and watch!" stammered Corrin.

Corrin did what he said he would do with the lubricant. He bent down in front of the Umbra Witch and spread his hole out. He then shoved his fingers into his hole without any sort of hesitation. The dragon prince gasped at the sudden intrusion of his fingers but he didn't think much of it. The faster he prepared himself, the faster the two could fuck and return to the group.

"You seem rather desperate for my cock," Bayonetta hummed. She watched her boyfriend finger himself and couldn't resist the urge to stroke her own cock. It didn't take long to get hard again.

"You would take your sweet time-ahh!"

Corrin nearly choked on his own words. He pushed his fingers too far and managed to hit his sweet spot. He wanted to push again but he wouldn't be able to hit his prostate as quickly as he would have liked. His legs threatened to give up on him while he continued to prepare himself.

"Haa…ahh…Cere…is this…okay? Ahhh!"

This was bad. Corrin was getting too into this. He had to show some self-restraint. Bayonetta was watching him like a hawk. It turned him on more than he would like to admit. Hell, he felt his cock twitch at the older Smasher watching him finger himself.

"More than okay. You're perfect," she praised. "I can watch you finger yourself all day."

"N-No…ahh! D-Don't…gunn…"

"I really wonder what your siblings would say if they saw how indecent you are being in front of the shrine."

Corrin flushed at the idea. His siblings would most certainly be disappointed in him. He was supposed to be the pure hearted twin in comparison to Cory. His siblings painted this image that he wasn't interested in sex, which was far from the truth. However, he never would have thought about participating in extreme sexual acts like this. Being a bottom, fingering himself in front of his dominant girlfriend who gave him the greediest of stares while using the lubricant to stroke her cock thus getting herself ready to penetrate him…

"Cere, please make this quick…" Corrin mumbled. "I really don't want anyone to see…"

"You say that but you're harder than me," Bayonetta hummed. "If you ask me, I almost think you're excited to continue."

"C-Cere…please…"

Corrin pleaded with his girlfriend hoping that she would hurry up. To the Umbra Witch, he sounded desperate for her. Doing it behind the shrine tree was too risky. Bayonetta clearly did not care. She ordered Corrin to lean against the tree and the dragon prince obeyed. He pulled his fingers out immediately and stood up. He shivered at the lack of warmth that his hole felt after he removed his fingers. The dragon prince moved against the tree like the Umbra Witch told him and waited for her cock in anticipation. Corrin realized that Bayonetta intended to embarrass him in any way she could. In this case, she had his back against the tree of the shrine instead of his stomach. Corrin thought he could handle Bayonetta's horny nature tonight if she took him from behind. She wanted to see his face while she fucked him.

"W-Wait, Cere!"

Bayonetta chuckled before she pushed the tip of her cock in his hole. He gasped feeling the rush hit his entire body. The Umbra Witch forced her way in soon after. It was a good thing that Corrin made her wait when he prepared himself. She showed him no mercy.

"My cock slipped in so easily," Bayonetta hummed. "You were expecting this."

"Ahh…no, I wasn't…" Corrin protested. "I just…had to prepare myself in case you ignored my request…and I was right."

"But you're not telling me to stop."

Of course Corrin didn't. He secretly enjoyed whatever the raven haired witch came up with. His shy nature just wouldn't allow him to be honest with himself. Bayonetta had no problem making him understand how honest his body was. She wasted no time thrusting into his hole. Corrin yelped as he tried his best to not to slide down too much. He didn't want to have his girlfriend holding him while she screwed him into the tree.

"It's cute how considerate you are, but you can be honest," Bayonetta purred. "You know I enjoy when you moan like a little slut."

Bayonetta earned a slurred gasp as a response. It was amazing how she was able to feel Corrin's warmth from her cock. This was supposed to be a demonic weapon, and it felt very much like the real thing.

"And just so you know, I never would have considered asking for a Mara if you didn't tell me about your cock fetish."

"S-Stop! Don't bring that up here! Ahhh!"

"You know I usually don't like men who need a woman to conquer them. With you, however…" Bayonetta rubbed against Corrin's prostate causing him to squirm underneath her. "I always make an exception for an adorable boy like you."

"C-Cere, please!"

Bayonetta flinched feeling Corrin dig his nails into her back. He was going to ruin her kimono at this rate. That wouldn't happen as long as she ruined him first.

"Corrin, sweetie. Whatever happened to your New Year's resolution?" she asked slyly. "More vanilla sex? More romantic involvement? But here you are enjoying every moment of my cock."

Corrin had an argument to that. His body gave up on him because of his girlfriend hitting his prostate. Bayonetta licked her lips seeing Corrin become undone.

"Yes, that's it. Call my name and continue being my boy toy."

"C-Cere, gyahh!"

Bayonetta would never admit to Corrin how despite being in control, his voice was nothing but a toxic addiction. She felt so powerless with not being able to resist the dragon prince. As he moaned her name, Bayonetta felt her climax approaching. This didn't sit well with the Umbra Witch. She wanted to go as long as possible and get caught. She wanted to see the shame on Corrin's face when someone saw how little he cared about the tradition of this place. She wanted to show the world how much she had corrupted him. She wanted to see the face Corrin and his siblings would make when the dragon prince came all over himself from the temptress before him. Alas, she was going to finish up too fast and that was what Corrin wanted.

"Corrin darling, you really are a menace," she muttered. He couldn't hear her with how loud and dragged out his moans were becoming. "I'm going to make sure you're a dripping mess after this…"

Corrin assumed the worst. "D-Don't! N-Not outside!" The dragon prince screamed. "W-Wait…not…inside…"

Bayonetta chuckled seeing her boyfriend's dilemma. Either his kimono got ruined by her semen or he would have to deal with the sensation inside of him. Corrin would be squirming either way.

"Haa…I think I'll decide for you, my little prince."

Corrin yelped feeling the Umbra Witch come to a stop. He was so close to ejucating but he didn't want to ruin his kimono. Bayonetta saw the desire in his eyes. She slowly moved one of her hands away from Corrin's hips and started stroking his cock. He jerked.

"Ahhh! Cere! I can't!"

Bayonetta leaned close to Corrin's ear and whispered, "You can and will."

Corrin had no self-restraint and came the moment the Umbra Witch willed it. His sticky semen got all over his hand and dripped down on his legs and the lower part of her kimono. She wanted to relish in her small victory. Unfortunately, she couldn't as she found herself at her limit and came inside the younger Smasher. Corrin gripped Bayonetta hard enough to where he might have drawn blood. The older woman didn't mind too much. She liked it when Corrin showed his rough side like this.

The Umbra Witch had to admit that she came more than anticipated. Even when Corrin had finished and was gasping for air, semen was still pouring into him and threatened to drip out of his hole.

"Looks like I might have overdone it," Bayonetta hummed. "At this rate, everyone is going to know."

Corrin glared weakly at her. "You're a bully…you know I can't go down the stairs like this…" He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Cere, if you had lubricant in your kimono pocket, I know you have something else in there to fix this."

"You catch on very quickly, my dear."

Bayonetta did have something else in her pocket and the silver haired prince knew he wasn't going to enjoy it one bit. He shivered seeing the perverted look his girlfriend was giving her. He really shouldn't have given into his desires like that if he knew this was going to happen…

* * *

Cloud tapped his foot impatiently. He waited for Corrin and Bayonetta to finish up at the shrine so they could head back to the Smash Brothers Mansion. He was already tired from being stuck with Corrin's little sister Lilith. Granted, Cloud was good with kids but he didn't know how to handle a young dragon maid who loved everything about her innocent brother. Cloud insisted Corrin was far from it but Lilith had no idea what type of person Bayonetta was. Then again, if Lilith thought Camilla was a saint, then she really was as oblivious as her brother…

"I really am thankful that you and Bayonetta have both taken care of Corrin and Cory," Lilith continued to thank. "I hope this year your bonds with my siblings will continue to grow stronger."

"Yeah, it will," Cloud said in a nonchalant voice. "I'll continue protecting them. You don't have to keep thanking me."

"You don't need to be humble, Cloud. Because of you, my siblings are safe from Anankos."

Cloud waved her off as if telling her that it wasn't an issue. The real issue though was how late his friends were.

_I swear if those two are doing what I think they're doing…I'm going to…_

"Sorry we're late!"

Corrin's voice interrupted Cloud's thoughts. He sighed in relief realizing that perhaps the dirty ideas weren't happening after all. The dragon prince came back with the Umbra Witch. The younger Smash clung to the Umbra Witch like his life depended on it. Bayonetta only looked annoyed at how clingy her boyfriend was. Cloud scanned them just to make sure nothing was out of place. Besides Corrin looking out of breath (which could be justified with running up and down the stairs with Bayonetta), there was nothing that struck him fancy.

"Took you two long enough. I thought you two were going to have fun without me."

"Oh, but we did Cloud," Bayonetta teased as she blew him a kiss.

Corrin shook his head in annoyance. "Ignore her, Cloud. Nothing extreme happened."

Cloud believed the silver haired prince rather easily. Once Cloud turned his back on them, he started ordering them around.

"Come on. I want to go back and sleep."

"Mr. Moody can't handle the festivities, I see," the Umbra Witch taunted. "I thought we were going to go out drinking afterwards."

"Change of plan. Too tired."

Corrin sighed in relief seeing Bayonetta walk ahead of him. She did it for a good reason. The Umbra Witch had a way of cleaning the dragon prince up without catching the ex-SOLDIER's attention. Besides lube, she brought an anal plug that she made Corrin put inside of him just to make sure that a single drop of semen would not spill. Even though he could feel a little bit of the sticky substance drip down his leg (and wobbly just from having sex), it was better than nothing. Corrin couldn't help but shiver in anticipation at what Bayonetta was going to do when they did return to the mansion.

_This is…going to be a very odd year…but at least it won't be boring._

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 8511 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. This isn't much of a galaxy (I mean it is) as it is a reference to Fire Emblem Heroes. It is confirmed in Fates that there are multiple universes in the Fates realm where Corrin (male and female) chose a different path with different results. The possibilities are infinite but Anankos is only interested in this particular Corrin because of how his genetics turned out different from the rest of his children and how useful he would be to expanding beyond the Fates realm. Either way, the reference is how Hoshido and Nohr come together to celebrate the New Year. The jokes are there though (Takumi's obsession with soup, Corrin being missing for twelve days after New Year's because IS kept quiet about his whereabouts).
> 
> 2\. An omikuji are Japanese fortune-telling strips that are found in shrines in temples. They tell you whether your New Year will be blessed or cursed. Should you get a bad fortune, you tie the bad fortune to a tree or pole and leave the curse behind you. They do something similar in Heroes with Corrin's fortune about Takumi (and the joke about Corrin and Takumi getting similar fortunes).
> 
> 3\. Bayonetta clearly had no intention of remaining chaste. The joke is how she would promise to not be thinking about banging Corrin all the time but failed that almost immediately. It's more of how she isn't changing from one wish and neither is Corrin. It's a spiritual thing and Bayonetta doesn't do that sort of thing. She can still troll Corrin about getting the better fortune (her fortune had to do with sex which is incredibly light hearted and short sighted. Corrin in contrast had a heavy wish to be able to return to the Smash Brothers Realm once Anankos was dealt with.
> 
> 4\. I really need to make a one-shot of Bayonetta demanding that Rodin make her a penis weapon that becomes a real life dick and he just looks at her like "It will cost you, crazy witch."


End file.
